


The Light of All Lights

by Pacificwanderer (CNichole)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bloodplay, Castlevania AU, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vampires, marking/biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNichole/pseuds/Pacificwanderer
Summary: Desperate and hungry, Rey finds herself on the steps of a forbidding castle, made all the more terrifying for the dangerous, sensual man that lurks within. Lord Kylo does not receive guests, but when a beautiful, firey young woman shows up on his doorstep, he finds it hard to resist her warm-blooded charms. When passions combine, will these lonely souls end up with more than they bargained for? Castlevania AU with a happy ending :)Organizing some of my works, so repost from October 2018.





	1. Chapter 1

Vampire/Castlevania AU. Prompt: Marks/biting, Food, and Halloween. Look at me combining obsessions like the multitasker that I am lol. This is based heavily on the Castlevania lore for Dracula, but with my own Reylo Twist. Obvious warning for some emphatically consensual, vampire blood-play. 

* * *

Rey was desperate and hungry when she banged against the doors to the foreboding castle, but more than that, she craved knowledge—and she was told the man inside could give it to her. Of course, she wasn’t certain whether he posed a danger, but with so much to learn from him, Rey was willing to risk it.

She hit on the door for what felt like hours, until her hands were red and raw, while the beasts of the night drew closer and closer. They could smell her fear, she knew that, and Rey realized she needed to control it, for fear wasn’t only a lure to the terrible creatures that dogged her steps and Rey needed to tread carefully if she wished to remain alive.

Just when she thought all hope was lost, the heavy doors opened a crack, allowing her to all but run inside. As soon as she was in, the door snapped shut with a bang that echoed throughout the cavernous hall. Lit by torches, the flames cast fearsome shadows over the dark walls and illuminated the blood red carpet as she looked for signs of life and found none.

“Hello? Is anyone there? I am Rey of Jakku and I have been told that the man who lives in this castle is a source of infinite knowledge.”

Her voice echoed hopelessly around the room and she was starting to think that perhaps she _was _alone until there was a strange shift in the air. As if an autumn wind was rising up, Rey felt cold and revitalized all at once as the room was filled with a strange and wondrous presence—_his _presence, it would seem.

“And what would a human like you do with the knowledge that I possess? Are you a hedge witch? Looking to bury entrails in your garden in the hopes of a better harvest?” replied a deep, haunting voice that seemed to rebound from every direction.

“I want to help people live better lives with _science,_” Rey retorted, more than just a little annoyed. “I am no witch.”

The torches flickered as the air around her stirred menacingly. All at once, his voice was right behind her—no, _he_ had somehow moved _right _behind her. Rey squared her shoulders and refused to be cowed. The last thing she needed to do was show any sort of fear, so she stood and waited as he drew closer.

“And what could a human woman offer me, in exchange for the knowledge that I possess?” he murmured while invading her space.

Which was just about enough, thank you _very _much. Rey stepped away from his body and turned to face the menacing presence and was shocked to find a very pale, and uniquely handsome man. His long, dark hair curled over his shoulders and his pale skin was warmed under the light of the torches. His lips were full and ruby red, plump even. The sharp features of his face blended into an arresting visage that was almost _too _beautiful, and Rey realized why. To this man, she and many others were prey, and how easy it would be to lure someone in with a face like this.

His tall, broad form was draped in night-dark fabric and he seemed to swallow up the entire room with both his body and his presence. The man's dark eyes stared down at her as he similarly studied her face and the rest of her as she retorted, “I think, in exchange for _your _knowledge, I might impart upon you some manners.”

His lip curled, revealing a sharp looking incisor as he huffed. “Either you are very brave, or very, _very _foolish.”

Rey lifted her chin. “I am in search of knowledge. For that, I would walk through the gates of hell themselves,” she assured him.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he looked at her, gaze piercing as he seemed to be considering what he wanted to do next.

“I do not receive many guests,” the man started.

“Well, that explains your lack of manners,” Rey quipped, to her peril. Except, she wasn’t afraid. For certainly, this man was fearsome and possessed the most terrible reputation, but there was more behind that gaze—a loneliness and a longing to learn that Rey recognized. This man—if he was indeed a man—would not kill her. Not tonight, anyway.

“If it was your intention to annoy me into eating you,” he said, voice dropping to a purr, “then you should know that I prefer my food to be _well fed._”

Rey stared down at herself. She’d fallen on lean times and food had been the first thing she’d sacrificed in her pursuit of learning, so she was little more than skin and bones. She wondered whether she should make up an elaborate story to placate him, but settled on the truth instead. He seemed like a man who preferred the truth in all things.

“I eat when I can because it is more important to me that I am able to purchase the books and herbs I need for the medicine I wish to create.”

“Curious little human; this quality intrigues me and has kept you alive tonight, and just might keep you alive long enough to learn the knowledge you so desperately crave.”

Rey had to stifle a laugh. A threat and a compliment all in one sentence; though, she had to admit, she was curious about _him _as well.

The man gestured, his pale hand indicating that she should follow him, which she did. Deeper and deeper into the castle they went, up and down countless staircases until Rey realized what a monumental task it would be just to remember which path they took to get to... wherever it was he was leading her.

Finally, they stood before two great, golden doors and Rey watched as the man flicked his wrist, his long fingers seeming to unleash some innate power as the doors opened on their own. He entered first, and as Rey followed and stepped around his great body, she was hit with the full splendor of the room before her.

“My God,” she gasped, which earned her a laugh.

“There are no gods save us here, little human,” he assured her.

Rey rounded on him and, without thinking, launched forward and grasped his hands in her own—he was strangely cool to the touch, but Rey found that she didn’t mind, for her body felt as if she were flushed with fever at the overwhelming nature of all that he possessed.

“Show me _everything,_” she demanded.

His eyebrow quirked and a curious look flashed over his face as he finally introduced himself, “I am Count Kylo Ren. Welcome to my laboratory, Rey of Jakku.”

* * *

Rey spent days that turned to weeks that blended into months with the count in his castle. And, strangely enough, his prickly exterior had warmed somewhat towards her. He made sure that she was always fed, which was wonderful given that Rey often forgot to eat and, though he never ate himself, he always joined her at dinner to watch her enjoy the food.

Rey _loved _to eat, but infrequent access to food made eating for enjoyment a luxury not often afforded in her life. And it was at a dinner, on a relatively innocuous evening, that _everything changed._

She wasn’t quite sure where the food came from and, at that point, she didn’t really want to ask, but somehow he always managed to procure delicious things for her to eat. As if her enjoyment alone brought him sustenance.

After a delicious dinner that featured the most succulent roast Rey had ever tasted, and enough root vegetables and bread to feed an army, Kylo announced that he had a treat for her.

“A treat?” Rey asked, head cocking as she stared where he sat.

At the head of the long, wooden table, his place was set, but nothing save a deep red liquid in a wine glass sat before him. He looked... better somehow. His skin, though still pale, seemed to shine with an internal sort of light and his inky black hair glistened against the thick, dark fabric of his cape. His hand dove under the table and quickly reappeared with some sort of bright red... fruit?

“Would you enjoy trying something different for dessert?” he asked her and somehow Rey felt that he was talking about more than just food.

“What is it?” she wondered, her curious nature getting the better of her.

Kylo smiled as if he knew she couldn’t resist herself, shifting to stand as he slowly stalked towards where she sat.

“It’s a pomegranate,” he replied. “Would you like to try it?”

“Is it sweet?”

“Bursting with flavor, I’m told,” he assured her.

“You’ve never tried one before?” Rey asked while reaching out for the strange fruit.

“Not in recent memory,” he replied as her hand brushed against his except, instead of feeling cool, as she’d expected, it was almost warm.

_Curious, _she thought as she tested the weight of the fruit in her hand.

“How do I eat it? Do I take a bite?”

Kylo shook his head, and the waves of his long hair shifted, while Rey tried to focus on anything other than how handsome he looked that evening.

“Would you like me to show you how eat it?” he murmured.

Rey found, quite suddenly, that for the first time in a long time, she wasn’t capable of speaking coherently. She nodded as the count plucked the pomegranate from her hand. His razor-sharp nails dragged along the flesh of the fruit, splitting it wide to her rapt gaze.

“Oh!” she cried as the contents were revealed. It looked like hundreds of juicy drops of blood and she told him so.

Kylo eyebrows shot up with surprise and he swallowed thickly before saying, “Is that so?”

“May I have a taste?” Rey asked, suddenly ravenous for more than just the fruit before her.

It took Kylo a long moment before he answered and, though Rey couldn’t be quite certain in the low light of the dining room, his iris almost seemed to be bleeding around the edges.

“Yes," he replied, his voice echoing through her with a strange and alluring power. And one reckless wish, uttered thoughtlessly, would either damn Rey or bless her beyond imagination.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she caught Kylo’s gaze before asking, “Will you feed me, Count? Show me how to eat this beautiful, strange fruit?”

His beautiful lips parted, opening for a breath that would never come. He wasn’t mortal. She was human. And, yet, the thirst for knowledge had brought her to him, but there was more between them that kept her there now. Much more.

Kylo dug his long finger into the pulp of the fruit, digging and dragging before extracting his digit. It was positively covered in juice—and dripping down his hand. He extended his finger and Rey reached out, hands wrapping firmly around his wrist as she dragged him closer to her lips.

Gazes locked, Rey gently, _carefully, _traced along the length of his finger with her tongue, edging around his dangerous talons, before she slowly swallowed his finger whole. And the combined taste of the fruit and his alluring essence was rapturous. Rey pulled back, releasing his finger with a loud smack and a soft moan.

And this time, as she stared at his eyes, she was certain—they were blood red and entirely focused on her. His thumb brushing along the smudge of fruit on her lips was all the warning she received before Kylo leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

As the taste of pomegranates and the feel of his tongue against hers overwhelmed Rey’s senses while she realized there would be no turning back from this.

* * *

The night ended with Kylo spread atop the great table, body half-exposed to Rey’s ravenous gaze as she painted his skin with the terrible sweetness of the pomegranate seeds before her own tongue licked away the remnants of the fruit from his body.

Kylo, for his part, seemed content to submit to her wishes, if the way he clawed and clutched at the table—hard enough to dig into the wood—could be called submission. There was a wicked sort of masochism to this man as if he tormented his body to absolve himself of past tragedy. Perhaps one day, Rey would ask him to share his sorrows with her and she would share his own but, for now, he seemed content to let her explore and push him higher.

Though she was innocent, her time with the dark count had made her strangely wanton. The scientific part of her brain assured her that it was a natural response to his alluring presence—for he was a blessedly well-formed man and she had eyes to see that. But there was more to Kylo Ren. His presence and his power drew in her spirit, even as it repelled her humanity. He was beautiful and terrible, but Rey couldn’t get enough.

She twisted a seed over one of his peaked nipples, nails dragging slightly into his skin as she pulled away, before leaning over his great body to suck up the juice. The table _cracked _under the pressure from his hands and Rey let out a shaky little laugh.

“I’m not quite certain what I should be doing,” she admitted as a pretty flush stained her cheeks.

Kylo’s hips twitched in response. “Everything you are doing is much more than enough, I assure you.”

His voice sounded gravelly as if it was taking a tremendous amount of effort to speak. Rey liked that. Dappling kisses along his chest, she leaned over him, only she went a _bit _too far and ended up toppling onto his broad form.

“Oh, dear,” she managed, realizing all at once that she only had control because he _let her. I_t was a heady thought. This wondrous, malevolent creature had more power in his little finger than she contained in the whole of her being, and yet...

_For her, _he’d submitted. But now, with her light body pressed up against his skin, she realized that she could be in danger of losing much more than her heart. But this man, this monster, somehow she knew—he was hers, as she was his, and the fact that she'd let him in to her heart meant more to him than all the books and knowledge in the world.

“Kylo..,” she breathed his name beseechingly.

“Rey...,” he replied, her name sounding like a breathless prayer on his lips. “Tell me what you want.”

Rey slid her hand up and along his neck, threading into the length of his dark hair as she begged, “More. I want some more.”

A wicked laugh rumbled through Kylo as his arms tightened around her. “Whatever my Lady demands.”

* * *

Rey was soon to discover that Count Kylo Ren was as ravenous for her and her pleasure as he was for information and, between his scientific training, and her studying, they found time to indulge in other pleasurable ways to share knowledge. After their encounter in the dining hall, it was as if a font had been opened and neither seemed inclined towards stopping it up.

They were connected, he and Rey. Through knowledge, desire, and a kindred loneliness that bridged the gap of the ages between them both. And Kylo Ren, her count, her lover, _loved_ to leave marks behind in his places of worship—on the inside of her thigh, along the column of her throat, wicked rings along her sensitized breasts, never mind the places he had marked in her heart and her mind. With hundreds of years of life preceding hers, the count was well versed in all sorts of pleasure.

But of all the places he sucked, of all the places where he left his indelible mark, between her legs when his lips sucked and his tongue dragged and his teeth rasped; oh, surely there was nothing holy about what he did with his mouth _there, _but the wickedness made it all the more appealing to her.

With her skirts rucked high and her underthings haphazardly tugged low, the great and powerful Kylo Ren, master of arcane and unspeakable magics, scientist, and polymath, dipped his head between her legs and worshipped at the profane altar of her sex.

Kylo lifted his head from between her legs, his look seeking her permission. She knew what he wanted and, with a nod, she granted her permission. A soft rumble rolled up from his chest as his thumb dragged across the meat of her thigh, his wicked nail marking a thin, red line into her skin. With a growl, Kylo dipped his head and ran his tongue along the length of his mark before his lips pressed against her, sucking hard as she twisted beneath him.

Her hands shot down, threading into his thick hair as she held him _tight _while he sucked. Somehow, it was as pleasurable for her as it seemed to be for him. It was a delicious and wicked rush that soon had her on the very edge of her own pleasure.

It was a frenzy of blood and lust as he pushed her higher. Kylo pulled back with a wicked look before he dipped a finger between his lips and neatly severed the length of his nail, dulling it in preparation for what came next. Rey’s body clenched with anticipation as he slowly, purposefully, skimmed over the soft curls at the apex of her thighs. His finger pressed onwards, drawing a line along the seam of her sex before dipping inside. Warmed from her body and from his desire, Kylo thrust his finger inside her, seeking out the spot within that made her squirm with need.

But so far, he had not claimed her fully, for she was still a virgin, though she went to great lengths to convince him to remedy that fact. Still, he resisted. Some sort of penance or self-torture, she wasn’t sure.

But he wanted to be certain and Rey suspected, that for him and her as well, the moment would be as binding as a marriage.

Still, she was merciless as she sought out her desire and tempted him with her words and her body as she begged, “I need you, Kylo. Please. Inside me. I need to feel you claim me. Am I not worthy of your possession?”

Kylo let out a humorless laugh, for he knew, as well did Rey, that she was _everything _to him and that it was _he _that needed to work for _her _favor. And so far, whatever internal scale he possessed, had not deemed himself worthy of that act.

“You are the very light of my life and I am surely not about to fuck you on a table, no matter how badly I want to,” he groaned as he pressed his hard cock into her side.

“Oh, _please!_” she begged and though his teeth nipped and his lips sucked while his hand delved, she knew she would not be getting what she wanted—not this night.

Instead, he painted her a picture of what was yet to come for them both. “I would have you, my curious human, in my bed, spread before me like the decadent treat that you are. And I would take you slowly, making sure the tight sheath of your body can take every inch of mine. And I would possess you, blood, body, and soul. The bond shared between us as irrevocable and constant the sun rising in the east.”

Rey dug her fingers into the muscles of his forearm as his thumb pressed against that tight bud, slickly swirling as his fingers delved.

“Oh, _Kylo,_” she gasped, nearly as affected by his words as his touch.

“I would make you mine. For all time. Rey,” he murmured, his lips brushing against the column of her throat as she whined piteously with need.

“Say it,” he demanded.

Rey’s back arched as she almost—but not quite—experienced her release. “Yours,” she babbled. “I am yours. Please, Kylo. _More!_”

His teeth rasped against her skin as he replied, as ever, as always, “Whatever my lady demands.”

* * *

**Author's notes:** **Originally posted as part as a kinktober prompt, doing a bit of organizing and wanted to stick this out here and keep the prompts for shorter, incomplete stuff. **

Okay, so I had a little bit too much fun with this chapter as well lol. If you haven't watched Castlevania on Netflix, I highly recommend it (as both a fan of the games and just a fan of the series). God damn, do I love me some sad, sexy vampires, smarmy huntsmen, and the magical goddesses that somehow manage to keep it all together while still being fucking flawless. Also, Count Kylo Ren made me L A U G H every single time I typed it out LOLOL. Channeling every favorite vampire movie/book/media ever lol, I present Vampire Reylo Smut. HAPPY HALLOWEEEN! As ever, thanks for being wonderful, for your amazing comments, for reading, and just for being you!

Big shout [out to Joss for her prompt list on Tumblr!](http://josskuhh.tumblr.com/post/178628973046/kinktober-2018-reylo-drabbles-100-to-500-words)

* * *

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box.**

**Socials: You can reach me on my Twitter thing for fandom [@pacificwandere1](https://twitter.com/pacificwandere1) but I'm also still on Tumblr [@pacificwanderer](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/). Come give me a shout in either place :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold! As I go way too hard for Vampire Kylo lol. Kylo’s a dramatic bitch, but then again, so am I ;)

When he first heard banging on the door to his sanctuary, he’d been determined to eat whoever had decided to disturb his peace. But then _she _had walked through the entrance, and his desire for destruction had taken a decidedly different turn.

She was beautiful though she seemed to be unaware or indifferent to the fact and she was unafraid of him. That alone made him stand up and take notice of her. But when he’d gotten close, when the cloying scent of her humanity—full of blood and the faint traces of death that always radiated from their bodies—he was hit with the strangest desire to preserve her. To _indulge _her whims.

What was she, this small human woman? Ripe with decay and chiding him on _his _doorstep? He should have devoured her and yet, their lives were so short, so fragile. What was one human life in the face of eternity? And, perhaps, she would offer him some scant amusement—at least her desire for knowledge was something that he recognized, for he possessed that quality himself.

So he’d let her into his home and his life. And eventually, as the months passed, she managed to burrow her way into his heart as well.

Count Kylo Ren knew it was foolhardy to get attached to a human, but she was strangely beguiling. Her questions, instead of drawing his ire, picked away at the icy layers of his heart. But to hear her laugh, or to see her smile? The feeling was _incomparable._

And who was he? A great being of darkness, shrouding this woman, this beacon of light, in his terrible shadow. Still, his immortal heart began to covet her, made all the worse when _she _seemed to become attached to _him._

It had started innocently enough. He would find excuses to be close to her—in the event that she had questions, he told himself; surely not because he enjoyed her presence. And she, in turn, would seem to find reasons to touch him. And, _oh... _The way her warmth would seep right into the very core of his being.

Slowly, even for an immortal like him, things started to change between them. More and more, they spent the hours together, regardless of whether she was learning from him or not. He made sure that fires were always roaring for her, though he did not feel the cold, that she was always fed, and often they would read together. At first, he sat away from her, but eventually the temptation that her she and her warmth offered was too much to resist.

The first time he sat beside her, his big body taking up so much of the plush chaise that it felt like an invasion of her space, he’d almost lost his nerve. But, instead of pulling away from him, Rey had only smiled and leaned against his side.

“It’s much easier to read when I have something to rest against,” she assured him, though she could have just as easily balanced herself and her book with the help of the chaise. He was strangely fine with the fact that she was using him as furniture, and more often than not, she would end her day curled up asleep against his side.

He’d carry Rey to her room and tuck her in. He, fearsome monster, cruel creature, heartless malevolent being that he was, _tucked her in. _Stoked her fire to keep her warm. Watched her chest rise and fall with each mortal breath.

She felt like salvation, though he was damned, and that was a terrifying thought for him. He had far too much to lose, and he would, for she was mortal and would one day die. He tried to keep his distance, but once he gave her an inch, she took a mile.

One night, after a long evening of reading where she’d inevitably fallen asleep on him, he carried Rey to her room, as was customary, but instead of sleeping she’d awoken and grabbed his hand, eyes bright and almost feverish looking as she’d begged him to stay with her.

“The nightmares aren’t quite so bad when... when you’re with me,” she explained.

So he stayed at her side. All through the night. Her tiny hand holding his tight. He knew all about nightmares, for he’d been living in one until she banged on his door and barged into his life.

He tricked himself into believing that he could keep his distance, even when he coveted her affection. But with the pomegranate, everything changed. It had been an age since he’d been with a woman, let alone a blushing virgin, but her touch had awoken something fierce inside of him—the need to claim, to protect, to _possess._

He’d have gladly stretched himself out on the rack for her if she so desired. That kind of torture wouldn’t have been half as painful as wanting her was. The effort it took to restrain himself while she explored his body was overwhelming as his lust and need for blood began to consume him.

But he managed. For her, he would submit in a way that was wholly uncustomary to him. But he was not only to give but to receive. And that first time he’d swallowed her pleasure, her body writhing on the table as he tasted her sex and her blood, he knew she had to be his.

For he was already hers.

And she wanted it all—what he offered and more. Picking and prising the layers of his carefully constructed walls, pulling until his heart was bare and unbeating before her and, instead of ripping it from his chest with her triumph, her love and her desire cradled it close and protected it.

Still, he wanted her to be sure, for being claimed by him was not something he took lightly and taking her virginity... the thought of that alone had him hard as a rock. He wanted it to be freely given, not influenced by her lust. And he was a fool to think he could deny her—that if he held her at arm’s length she would allow it. Protecting her? No, in some ways, he was protecting himself.

But she was there, with her heart and her smiles and her intellect. She was a shining light that filled him with purpose, even as he held with him the knowledge that he’d lose her one day. And, eventually, he grew tired of wasting her time. For how much time did a mortal truly possess? And if she wanted, who was he to deny her?

Finally, after a long day of experimenting—she created some concoction that she was certain would save many lives—Rey had leaned over to kiss along his jaw, but didn’t stop there. She turned the full force of her affection upon him; her excitement, her heat, her _desire _radiated from her body as she laughed and launched herself towards him.

And he was helpless to deny her. Somehow, they kissed and moved and shifted through space and time and his castle, until they arrived in his lonesome and dark bedroom. With a flick of his wrist, the fire roared from the hearth, bathing the room in its bright light.

Rey turned in his arms to look around before emitting a soft, “Oh!”

“Is something amiss, Rey?” he asked. Perhaps she had changed her mind...?

“It’s so lonely. You should have...,” she stopped speaking as she turned to face him. With a gentle tug, she pulled him close and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“We never have to be alone again, Kylo,” she assured him.

And this woman, this creature of light, cut right through to the quick of him. He’d been content to spend the long years of his lonely life on his own until she’d appeared. Now, he wondered how he ever existed without her laugh, her smile, _her touch._

Still, to be certain, he demanded, “Tell me what you want, Rey.”

She nibbled her lip before her gaze caught his, eyes locking as she declared, “I want you to take my virginity. Show me the pleasure that you’ve denied us both. I want to be yours—and I want you to be mine.”

Kylo tried to control his urges, standing stock still as he let her words flow through his mind. With a glance, he slowly began the process of disrobing, pulling at the extensive layers of his clothing, removing each piece one by one, as he opened himself up to her ardent gaze.

Finally, he stood bare before her, and waited. Rey’s breath hitched in her throat as she reached out to touch him.

“You... You’re warm,” she commented as a second hand joined the first, spreading over the breadth of his body while she innocently tested the feel of him. It was exquisite torture to endure her touch without touching.

Rey’s gaze dipped shyly as a flush colored her beautiful cheeks. He was hard and thick, the length of him straining towards her as beads of his seed seeped forth from the crown. Rey licked her lips as she stared and that act snapped the final threads of his control. His arms shot out to lift her to his body and carry her to his bed.

“But I’m not! I mean, I am dressed!” she cried as he stalked across the room with her in his arms.

“Easily remedied,” he assured her. Setting Rey down, his talon-like nails shredded her dress to pieces and soon, she was as bare as he.

“I liked that dress,” she joked, voice breathy as she reached for him.

“I will buy you every dress on the earth if you grace me with this beauty each evening,” he assured her as his eyes roamed over her body.

An impish smile crossed her face as, instead of touching him, her hands drew back before gently trailing over the expanse of her skin.

“This beauty?” she purred before turning her back to him. Her hands rose, catching the fall of her hair as she dragged it upwards. Her long hair flowed out of her hands as the cloying scent of her desire reached him.

Kylo’s fists clenched, his eyes slammed shut, as he wrestled to control the urge to bend her over the edge of the bed and fuck her from behind.

_First time. Make it count. Honor her, _he repeated in his mind.

Rey peeked over her shoulder at him as if she knew exactly what she was doing and, perhaps she did, for she knew him better than anyone.

Rey bent forward and crawled onto his bed, the dark sheets a wicked contrast to her fair skin as she slinked her way across the bedding.

“Kylo,” she said, turning to face him before falling into his pillows. “Join me.”

She would not have to ask twice. With a shudder through space and time, he was on the bed and along her body, his hand reaching out to gently angle her mouth as he took a sweet kiss from her lips.

He’d been preparing her for this moment for what felt like an eternity, with his tongue, with his fingers. He’d gently spread her legs, fucking her with his hands in an effort to acclimatize her to the feel of being stretched and filled. Kylo hoped it would be enough, for he was large and thick and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

Kylo’s hand dipped low and trailed along the seam of her sex—she was slick and swollen already.

_Good, my good girl, _he thought, but he must have uttered the words aloud for Rey beamed at him.

“My good, beautiful_, _wonderful love,” she replied as his fingers slid against the bud at the apex of her thighs.

He wanted her to be dripping wet for him—never wanted to get the smell of her out of his sheets or off his body. Rey arched into his touch. She was so responsive to him, and soon she was clutching at his arm, her nails digging into his flesh as she climaxed with his name on her beautiful lips.

“Please,” she murmured, “I need you, Kylo.”

He smothered a groan as he shifted, sliding his big body between her legs as he stared down at her. She was so small compared to him, so fragile, but there was strength in her gaze and her voice as she assured him, “I’m ready. Do not fear this.”

Kylo gave a curt nod as he gripped his cock in hand before positioning it at her entrance. She was so warm and wet against his length that it took all of his considerable determination to keep himself from surging into her hot sheath. He pressed onward—she was tight, so damned tight.

_“Fuck,_” he groaned, teeth clenched as he inched his way inside her.

Rey, for her part, wasn’t any help for she twisted her hips in an effort to draw him further inside, her small hands reaching out to trail along his pale skin as she stared at him, willing and wanton.

Still, possessed with a desire to ensure she was properly bedded—without undue pain—he carefully slid inside.

It was the slowest fucking of his long life and also the most pleasurable as the warmth of her body gave way, allowing him passage as he claimed her with every long inch of him. Finally seated within her, Kylo groaned as Rey arched her back, her eyes rolling as she moaned his name.

_That _was entirely enough and, as he moved, pressing tight before pulling out, he realized he’d wholly underestimated the sheer amount of pleasure that she was able to give him. For they weren’t only connected in body, but in spirit as well.

And, of course, she was a most enthusiastic and vibrant lover. Urging him on with movements and her words. He knew that she was a most beguiling, opinionated creature, but the words that tumbled forth from her lips as he fucked her shocked even an ancient immortal such as he—perhaps he was having more of an influence on her than he’d thought?

“More,” she urged. “Harder. Please, _fuck me, _Kylo! I... I need it!” Her head lashed on the pillow as he gaped down at her.

That this beautiful, mortal creature wanted him so voraciously was a wonder to him and he shifted her body to accommodate her desire—back arched off the bed, hips tight in his hands as he held her aloft and gave her _exactly_ what she wanted.

But she was just as interested in fulfilling his desires, it seemed. Her hand reached up and trailed over his jaw as he thrust before she dipped a finger into his mouth and sought out his sharp incisor. With a firm press, she drew her blood for him and Kylo experienced the rush of her blood as her body worked to extract his seed.

He could _feel _himself losing control and yet, instead of fear, Rey only laughed as she pressed _another _finger against his sharp tooth. Kylo sucked blood from her fingertips as he fucked her, and was certain his eyes must be red with bloodlust, but Rey merely pushed him on.

Finally, she pulled her fingers from his mouth and, slick with his spit and her blood, she trailed a wicked path along her chest and breasts that his tongue was wont to follow. Kylo’s big body curved over hers, tongue darting out to lick along her skin, cleaning the path of blood that she’d laid for him.

But more. He needed _more. _The taste of her had gotten him so close, but the monster inside him craved the kind of rush that only more of her blood could provide.

“Rey... I need,” he managed as his eyes darted to hers.

He was desperate for more of her, and Rey, wondrous creature that she was, merely curved her neck towards him and urged him to _take._

Kylo’s eyes rolled back, his hands clenched her hips _tight _as he bent over her neck. He let out an inhuman growl as his fangs broke through the surface of her skin, the act flooding his mouth with her decadent blood.

He saw _red._

Hot and hard and filled with her blood, Kylo groaned as he came inside her, cock pulsing as he rode out the waves of his pleasure with one final twist of his hips and her blood on his lips.

With a groan, he rolled to the side, pulling his decadent human atop him as he fought for control.

_It was too much. Too much pleasure for the likes of me, _he thought, but he quickly tried to banish those thoughts as Rey nuzzled close and whispered, “How long before we can do that again?”

A laugh rumbled through his chest. “I’ve created a monster,” he mused.

“Mmm, _your _monster,” she assured him with a gentle kiss over his unbeating heart before nuzzling into his side.

And for the first time in a long time, Count Kylo Ren was at peace, ensorcelled by a human woman that he did not deserve, but that he would treasure all the same.

* * *

Much, _much_ later, Kylo used his powers and his technology to prepare a bath for her, knowing even as she didn’t, that her body would be tender and in need of the warmth and comfort that hot water could provide. Barely clothed, he’d carried her—wrapped in his cape—from his room to the bath, gently disrobing her as he urged Rey to step into the bath.

Gingerly slipping her toes over the side of the great tub, she sighed. “It’s so lovely!”

It wasn’t long before she slipped wholly in the water, her supple body stretching and relaxing in response to the heat, _and _it wasn’t long until she was wriggling her wet fingers towards him.

“Join me,” she urged. And he almost said no, content to sit and watch as his beautiful Rey languished before him until she added, “It’s lonely without you.”

His lip curled as he stripped and shifted through the room faster than her human eyes could follow—and slid himself behind her so smoothly that the water barely rippled.

“Oh!” she exclaimed while shifting to look at him, but his strong arms wrapped tight around her body, holding Rey still where she sat.

“Anything else that you desire, my little love?” he said with a small chuckle.

Rey leaned into him as she hummed. “You’re going to spoil me and then where will we be?”

Kylo’s lips pressed into the skin behind her ear as he rasped, “The only thing that brings me joy—the only thing that matters to me—is your happiness. You could never be spoiled, for you are the living embodiment of perfection.”

Rey let out a little huff as her hand sought his. “Decidedly not, for that place has already been taken by you, my Count,” she assured him.

He smiled against her skin. Nothing could be further from the truth, but he was glad that she felt so. He had never felt like a good man, but as he cradled her in his arms, he wondered if he could be—for her.

Summoning some soap to his hand, Kylo dipped the bar under the water before gently running it over her shoulders and down her arms. Rey purred as she relaxed against him, trusting him to take care of her, even as his body thrummed with desire and the need for something... _more._

Something about him must have signified his shift in mood for Rey rolled her head back on his chest and smiled up at him before reaching her wrist toward him.

“Take,” she murmured before her words turned to laughter at how quickly he hardened against her back. “There’s more than enough time for that later. For now, drink.”

With a soft groan, Kylo gently trailed his finger along her fragile wrist, blood blooming out of the fine cut, mingling with the water on her body as it stained her skin. Kylo thought that he’d never seen such an appealing sight in all his long years.

Soap forgotten, he was content to take what was offered. Kylo pulled her wrist tight against his lips as he sucked, his free hand tripping along her curves as he dipped his fingers between her thighs, swirling against her skin as he pulled blood from her body. With a groan, he finally pulled her wrist away, only to have Rey stretch up against him, face turning towards his as she leaned in and licked her essence from his lips.

He had entirely underestimated what he was getting himself into with this girl. This mere slip of a woman who possessed his heart and his soul and his mind.

“More,” she urged, pressing into his touch—urging him on with her body and her words.

And he would give her all that she wanted and more, or die trying. For she offered herself to him so freely, his Rey—his _everything._

There was a cruel beauty held within the decaying form of humanity. Fragile, tragic, but also miraculous in their attempts to stretch beyond their own limitations and become more. Kylo thought that, perhaps, he was finally coming to understand his Rey and, though the future might separate them one day, he held onto the hope that she would one day offer _her life _into his care and keeping.

For all time.

* * *

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box.**

**Socials: You can reach me on my Twitter thing for fandom [@pacificwandere1](https://twitter.com/pacificwandere1) but I'm also still on Tumblr [@pacificwanderer](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/). Come give me a shout in either place :)**


End file.
